


Notes on a Developing Relationship

by ViaLethe



Series: The Popular Theory [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Note left on the pilot's seat in the bridge, in calligraphy:River Tam requests the pleasure of your company in her bunk after dinner. No dress code.





	Notes on a Developing Relationship

_Note left on the pilot's seat in the bridge, in calligraphy_ :

River Tam requests the pleasure of your company in her bunk after dinner. No dress code.

 

 _Note dropped down the hatch of River's bunk, written on the reverse of previous note_ :

Your bunk is a dangerous place, darlin. Think we ought to keep our meetings out in the open, _dong ma_?

 

 _Note left in Mal's coffee mug, the following morning_ :

Was the lack of dress code the issue? I can institute one if it would be helpful.

 

 _On the bridge, taped to River's console_ :

Wasn't what I'd be wearing that was like to make the situation uncomfortable, no.

 

 _Taped to Mal's console_ :

Unlikely. You'd have been naked.

 

 _On River's console_ :

...scuse me? (Also, you and me gonna be having a mighty uncomfortable chat if anybody else reads this.)

 

 _Tossed into Mal's bunk_ :

Is that an indication of curiosity or disapproval? Please learn to be more direct in your correspondence, Malcolm.

 

 _Left tucked into River's left boot, found lying abandoned in the cargo bay_ :

Ain't nothing wrong with my correspondence, missy.

 _Tucked into River's right boot, same_ :

Also, might have been curiosity.

 

 _Note left on pilot's seat on the bridge_ :

River Tam requests the pleasure of your company in her bunk after dinner. ~~No dress code.~~ Nudity will be provided and facilitated.

 

 _Sign taped to River's door, that night_ :

Do Not Disturb (This Means You, Simon).


End file.
